Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 40: The Secret Of The House
by Tim66
Summary: As Halloween of 2015 approaches, Rex and Hannah get a visit from the 34th Century historian, Kalu, and a ghost from their new house's past appears.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland, Hannah Webster, Kira the Seer and Cole Turner are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The characters of Randolph Carter, Herbert West, and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story makes references to events in the H.P. Lovecraft stories _Herbert West: Reanimator_ and _The Lurking Fear._

 **THE PLACE, ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: OCTOBER 27** **th** **, 2015**

 _Ah, first class of the day done,_ Rex Buckland thought as he sat down in his office at Miskatonic University. He was enjoying his new job as Head of the Ancient Languages Department and it seemed, to Rex's observations at least, that the students of his classes liked having him as their instructor. Rex was about to start on some paperwork, a knock was heard on his office door and Randolph Carter poked his head in. "Ah, Mr. Carter. What can I do for you?" Rex asked.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to give you," Randolph said as he entered the office, carrying what appeared to be a scroll of some kind.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"This comes from the archives of the Inner Circle," Randolph replied, referring to the mysterious group that he led. The Inner Circle was devoted to the gathering and studying of information and concepts that the mainstream world was mostly unaware of, including the beings known as the Old Ones. The Inner Circle had felt that Rex and Hannah would be good additions to their group. Hence, they had been the ones to entice the two former Warlocks to come to Arkham, earlier in the year. Rex's current job and the house he and Hannah now lived in had also been part of said enticement. In the end, it had all paid off, the two former Warlocks were now part of the Inner Circle.

"You've got my attention, Mr. Carter."

"I thought I might have," Randolph said as he placed the scroll down on Rex's desk. "This is alleged to have been written by Abdul Alhazred himself."

"The so-called Mad Arab?" Rex asked.

"Yes, the very same. We were wondering if you could translate it for us, Rex."

"Of course," Rex replied as he picked up the scroll. "I always love a challenge. This might take some time though."

"Oh, there's no rush," Randolph said and then asked. "How is Hannah doing?"

"Much better. Thank you for asking," Rex said and both of them fell silent. Hannah Webster had been almost killed by Joseph Philip, a member of the Inner Circle, who had not wanted a woman admitted to the previously all male group. Philip had hit Hannah with his car, and severely injured her, but she'd survived. However, both her legs had been broken in several places. A couple of her ribs had also been broken, and she had suffered a severe concussion. The worst injury, however, had been to her spleen. It had been badly ruptured and was a total loss. The only option had been to surgically remove it. Philip was now in prison, awaiting trial on attempted murder, but Hannah's recovery was still ongoing. "In fact, I think she's undergoing physiotherapy right now as we speak," Rex said.

 **000000000000**

"OOOOOAAAGGGGHHH!" Hannah screamed. She and her physiotherapist, Rosa Grant, were in the living room of Rex and Hannah's house, a few miles outside Arkham. Hannah was lying on the floor as Rosa exercised one of Hannah's legs. "You've torn up every muscle in my legs. I'll sue you, you damned harpy!"

"What, again," Rosa said. "You said the same thing last week, Hannah."

"This time I mean it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Rosa said, smiling. "Come on, Hannah, you have to admit you've come a long way these past few weeks. Now, you only need one cane to get around."

"Yeah, that's true," Hannah replied. "At least now when I walk, it doesn't feel like someone has jammed a million pins and needles into my legs."

"That's good to hear, Hannah. Your legs were badly broken. It's going to take a while for things to fully get back to normal."

"Tell me about it. My legs still ache if I stand up for too long," Hannah grumbled as she looked down at her legs. She knew that the surgeons had fixed some of her shattered bones with metal pins. At first, Hannah had sworn that she could feel those pins inside her, but now those feelings had gone away. _Still, as Rosa said, it's going to take a while for things to get back to normal. I'll just have to grin and bear it,_ Hannah thought.

"Are you keeping up with your daily exercises?" Rosa asked.

"Yes, I am," Hannah replied. "They hurt like hell, but if they help me in the long run, it's worth the pain." She sighed. "Okay, let's get the rest of this physiotherapy over with."

 **000000000000**

Half-an-hour later, Rosa had left and Hannah was upstairs in her home office. She was staring at the website for Miskatonic University and was reading the page for Miskatonic's school of journalism, when her computer beeped, indicating that someone was communicating with her via Skype. Hannah quickly opened a new window on the computer and found herself staring at the image of Kira the Seer on Skype. "Kira, this is a nice surprise," Hannah said.

"I just thought I'd check up on you, Hannah," Kira said. "How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected," Hannah replied. "I just got done with my weekly torture, uh, I mean physiotherapy."

"It is helping?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it is," Hannah said. "I guess the agony is worth it, if it helps me regain my full mobility. I only need one cane to get around with now."

"That's good," Kira said and then paused, like there was something else she wanted to say.

"Kira, what is it?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I was going to wait until I could talk to both you and Rex, but..." Kira then help up her right hand to the screen. Hannah leaned forward and saw the diamond ring.

"Cole popped the question."

"Yes, he did," Kira replied. "The wedding is next summer. I'm hoping you and Rex will be able to make it."

"Of course we will," Hannah said. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Kira said. "I'll send you the details when we get them sorted out." Hannah..."

"Yes?"

"I've often wondered about you and Rex. How long have you two been together now?"

"Seventeen years," Hannah replied. _Has it really been that long?_ She thought. _Seventeen years since we were first teamed up to go after the Charmed Ones, and we fell in love, despite that not being allowed for Warlocks at that time. Where did the time go?_

"I was just wondering, have the two of you ever discussed making it official?" Kira asked.

"No, we haven't," Hannah said. "I guess with us leading the Warlock Insurgency and all that, we just didn't have the time."

"Hannah, the Warlock Insurgency ended almost a decade ago."

"Yeah, but I think Rex and I are happy with things as they are," Hannah said. "Still, Kira, you've given me much to think about."

"Well, if you two decide to ever get married, you'll know that Cole and I will be behind you one hundred percent," Kira said.

"I know," Hannah replied. "Thanks, Kira." The two of them chatted for a few more minutes, until Kira signed off. _Rex and I getting married,_ Hannah thought. _Why haven't we discussed that before?_ Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overcame her. Slowly, she got up from her desk and, using her cane, made her way across the hall to the master bedroom. Opening the window, Hannah took a breath of the cool, autumn air. _Ah, that feels nice,_ she thought as she made her way over to the bed, kicked off her shoes, and lay down. _I've always liked the Autumn,_ Hannah thought as she drifted off to sleep. Her sleep was so deep that she didn't register the figure of a man materialize at the foot of the bed. The figure stared at her for a few moments and then vanished. Hannah stirred and moaned, but did not wake up.

 **000000000000**

A few hours later, Rex arrived home. After depositing the Abdul Alhazred scroll on the desk in his study, Rex went upstairs and found Hannah asleep in the main bedroom _. She's asleep, I won't disturb her,_ he thought to himself. Yet he did not leave the room, but stood there and watched Hannah sleep. Once again he found himself thinking of the time the Angel Of Destiny had returned both his and Hannah's souls to them, some seven years previously. The Angel had told them that, once their souls had been given back, that both he and Hannah would age normally and be vulnerable to illness and injuries like all human beings were. Both Rex and Hannah had agreed to the Angel's terms, none the less. However, ever since Hannah's injury, Rex had, over the past two months, found himself questioning the wisdom of that decision. As Warlocks, he and Hannah had been virtually invulnerable. While magic could affect them, mortal injuries could not. If she were still a Warlock, Hannah would have just gotten up and walked away from being hit by a car. _Well, there's really no point in dwelling on it,_ Rex thought. _What's done is done. Hannah and I knew the risks when we decided we wanted our souls back. However, we never really faced the consequence of that decision, until now that is._

"Rex?" Hannah's sleepy voice asked, snapping Rex out of his thoughts. "What time is it?"

"After five," Rex replied.

"Oh, I better get up," Hannah said as she sat up and reached for her cane.

"Hannah, you really don't have to."

"Oh, Rex, don't worry about me. I'm fine," Hannah said as she slowly stood up, using the cane to support herself. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good. In fact, Hannah, I have something to show you," Rex replied. "I think you might find it interesting."

"Well, let's go see it then."

 **000000000000**

Soon the two former Warlocks were in Rex's study as Rex showed Hannah the Abdul Alhazred scroll. "So, who was this guy?" Hannah asked.

"Abdul Alhazred lived in the 8th Century," Rex replied. "According to accounts he was perfectly normal, until one day, he left Arabia for parts unknown. He was gone for nearly three years, and when he returned, he began talking about meeting strange beings and seeing strange things. None of his contemporaries could understand what he was talking about, so they began calling him the Mad Arab. The name stuck."

"You don't think he was really mad, do you, Rex?"

"No, Hannah, I don't," Rex said, shaking his head. "Rather I think they mistook him for being mad, because they could not understand what he was trying to tell them."

"What do you think he was trying to tell them?" Hannah asked.

"That's what I hope this scroll will tell me," Rex replied. "Being in the Inner Circle does have its privileges, after all."

"Well, that's why they wanted you," Hannah said. "Because you can translate old stuff like this."

"Yes, quite," Rex said and then looked at Hannah. "Hannah, I sense there's something more you want to say to me."

"There is," Hannah replied. "I was wondering..." she paused as a glowing portal suddenly appeared in the study, in front of Rex's desk. _That looks like one of Kalu's portals_ , Hannah thought. As she and Rex watched, Kalu, the young historian from the 34th Century, stepped through the portal. Both former Warlocks noticed that Kalu was wearing 21st Century style clothes. _I'll be damned, it IS Kalu,_ Hannah thought.

"Rex, Hannah, greetings from the 34th Century," Kalu said as she worked a device in her hand and the portal closed behind her.

"Greetings, Kalu," Rex said. "Why have you come? Is someone trying to change the past again?" The last time Rex and Hannah and seen Kalu was two years earlier, when the 34th Century version of the Demon, Zankou, had tried to alter time by kidnapping the husbands of Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell, thus preventing their future offspring from being born. Rex and Hannah, with the help of Kalu, and the grown Charmed Sons, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, who had travelled back in time from twenty years in the future, had managed to defeat him. In the end, Kalu had returned to the 34th Century, taking the defeated Zankou with her to stand trial for his attempt to change the past.

"No, not this time," Kalu replied. "This is a pure research mission."

"Well, I hope Zankou got what was coming to him," Hannah said.

"His trial is still pending," Kalu said. "For me, it's only been a few months since that incident."

"It's been two years for us," Rex said.

 _Time travel, it can give one a real headache_ , Hannah thought.

"I know," Kalu said as she looked around Rex's study. "So, you're in Arkham now."

"Actually, we've been here since last May," Rex said. "Although I suspect that you already knew that before you came here."

"Yes, I do know that," Kalu said. "Just checking."

"Kalu, you just said you were here on a research mission," Hannah said. "What exactly are you researching?"

"Come on, Hannah, you know I can't tell you that," Kalu said.

"Of course not," Hannah said, shaking her head. "Don't want to mess up the future, right?"

"Correct."

"So what can we do for you, Kalu?" Rex asked.

"Nothing really," Kalu replied. "I'm just here to observe."

"And if anyone asks about you?"

"Then just tell them that I'm a visiting friend from out of town," Kalu said. "That is why I'm dressed in period clothing." She gestured to her 21st Century clothes.

 _Why is it never easy with Kalu?_ Rex thought as he exchanged glances with Hannah.

 **000000000000**

 **OCTOBER 28** **th**

Hannah met Rex for lunch at the Burger Bar. "Where's Kalu?" Rex asked, once the two of them were seated.

"She'll be along. She's exploring Arkham," Hannah replied.

"Rex, Hannah, I see you're both here," Staci Clarke, the server that the two former Warlocks had befriended, said as she walked up to their table. "The usual I suppose. Burgers, fries, and coffee?"

"You read my mind, Staci," Rex said.

"Hi Staci. I'm surprised to see you here at this time of day. I thought you'd have classes," Hannah said.

"No, I don't have any classes on Wednesdays," Staci replied. "I guess I lucked out this year, since today is my birthday."

"Well, Happy Birthday, Staci," Hannah said. "How old are you now, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind you asking. As of today, I'm twenty-five," Staci said and then headed off to place their orders.

"It's good that this place is so close to Miskatonic University," Rex said. "Easy for me to get here and back."

"I'll say," Hannah said. She considered bringing up the topic of marriage again, but before she could do so, Kalu entered the Burger Bar and joined them.

"Quite an interesting town Arkham is," Kalu said. "I'm sure it's grown quite a bit since it was founded in 1601."

"Uh, Kalu, wouldn't you already know that?" Hannah asked.

"Well, yes and no," Kalu replied.

"I suppose that there is no point in asking what that means," Hannah said with a sigh and then turned to Rex. "Rex, I have something to show you." With that, Hannah produced a pamphlet that described Miskatonic University's School Of Journalism from her purse.

"What's this?" Rex asked as he took the pamphlet and read it. Once he was done, he looked at Hannah. "You're thinking of taking classes at the School Of Journalism?"

"Yes, I am," Hannah replied. "When my article was published in the _Arkham Gazette_ last summer, I realized that I had enjoyed writing it, as well as looking into Arkham's secrets. I felt that perhaps I should brush up on my journalistic skills. Perhaps this might even lead into a career in the field. Of course, Joseph Philip's attempt to turn me into road kill has set those plans back, but I still intend to pursue them."

"Go for it, Hannah," Rex said. "You have my complete support, of course."

"Thanks, Rex. If all goes well, I'll be able to apply to the School Of Journalism next year. By then I should have most, if not all, of my mobility back."

At that point, Staci returned with Rex and Hannah's food and noticed Kalu. "Hello. Are you a friend of Rex and Hannah's?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Kalu."

"Kalu? That's rather an odd name," Staci said.

"It's an old family name," Kalu said and looked at the food in front of Rex and Hannah. "Could you bring me the same. I would like to sample the local cuisine."

"Okay, sure," Staci said and headed off to place the order _. Local cuisine? Where the heck does she come from?_ Staci thought.

"Don't tell me, you don't have food like this in the 34th Century," Hannah said as she bit into her hamburger.

"Well, we don't," Kalu replied and produced what looked like a phial of pills from her pocket. "These provide me with all the nutritional supplements I need. However, since I am a visitor to your century, I felt that I should partake of the native cuisine."

"Geez, Kalu, this is the United States, not some far off country," Hannah said.

"Well, to me it is far off, since I live on the Moon," Kalu replied.

 _Touche,_ Hannah thought.

Soon Staci returned with Kalu's order. As Rex and Hannah watched, the young historian slowly began to eat her food. "Well?" Hannah asked.

"It's really not bad," Kalu said as she took another bite of her hamburger. "Perhaps I'll recommend this food to my century when I get back."

"Yeah, you should," Hannah said. "As they say, sometimes the past comes alive."

 **000000000000**

Soon, the two former Warlocks had finished their meal and Rex had to head back to Miskatonic University, and Kalu decided to accompany him. Hannah decided to stay at the Burger Bar for a while longer.

"More coffee, Hannah?" Staci asked.

"Yes, Staci, thank you," Hannah replied and then added. "Staci, do you have a few moments?"

"Yes, I have," Staci replied as she sat down next to Hannah. "Why?"

"Do you know any o f the local bakeries. I'd like them to make a cake for me."

"Hannah, that's not necessary. I can make the cake myself," Staci said.

"You can?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'm something of a baker in my spare time." Staci replied. "What do you want the cake for?"

"Well, it's for this reason. Listen..." Hannah began.

 **000000000000**

Rex and Kalu were walking down a corridor of Miskatonic University, towards Rex's office. "This is Miskatonic University..." Rex began.

"Founded in 1648, it's one of the oldest universities in the continental United States," Kalu replied, finishing Rex's sentence.

"Yes, I guess you'd know that," Rex said. "Tell me, Kalu, does Miskatonic University still exist in the 34th Century?"

"That depends on how you define existence."

"Could you expand on that?" Rex asked, already knowing what Kalu would say next.

"Sorry, I can't," Kalu said.

 _What a surprise,_ Rex thought, rolling his eyes.

At that point, Randolph Carter and the Dean of Miskatonic University, Richard Pickman, walked up to them. "Hi, Rex, who's your friend here?" Randolph asked.

"This is Kalu, a friend from out of town," Rex replied. "Kalu, this is Randolph Carter and Richard Pickman, the Dean of Miskatonic University."

"And members of the group known as the Inner Circle," Kalu said, looking at both Randolph and Pickman.

"What!?" Pickman said, taken aback. "How could you possibly know about that?"

"Rex, did you tell her about us?" Randolph asked. "You know the rules about that."

"No, I didn't tell her, she already knew," Rex said. "Come to my office, everyone, we'll talk there."

 **000000000000**

Soon the four of them were gathered in Rex's office. "You're from the future?" Randolph said, once Kalu had finished explaining how she had known about the Inner Circle.

"Yes, from the 34th Century," Kalu replied. "In my time, many of the things that are currently secrets are known to all. For example, I know about Rex and Hannah's magical background, as you do. Magic is one of the things that is no longer a secret in my time."

"Kalu is a historian. Hannah and I have met her a few times before," Rex said.

"And why is she here now?" Pickman asked.

"Research, or so she says," Rex replied. "There is a limit as to what she can and cannot tell us."

"I wish I could tell you the whole story, Rex," Kalu said. "However, as you well know, I can't risk altering the time line."

"Well, needless to say, what was said here does not leave this office," Rex said to Randolph and Pickman.

"Of course not. Who would believe us anyway," Pickman said as Randolph nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. Looks like we all have secrets to keep," Rex said.

 **000000000000**

When Hannah got home (she and Rex had their own separate cars), she made her way up to her office and was soon online, once again looking at the website for Miskatonic University. She quickly made her way to the section for the School of Journalism and looked it over. _Yes, if all goes well, I can apply early next year,_ Hannah thought. Hannah was about to click to another page, when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned and saw a blond haired man, dressed in clothing from the early 20th Century, standing there. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in our house!?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Herbert West, and this is my house," the man replied.

 _Herbert West, that name sounds familiar,_ Hannah thought, and then it came to her. "You're the crazy nut who got obsessed with bringing the dead back to life."

"Crazy! They still think that of me?" West asked.

"Yes, they do. And you vanished in 1921," Hannah pointed out.

"No, I didn't vanish. I'm still here, and have been all along," West said.

"What does that mean?"

"Look in your basement," West said and vanished.

 _Great, that's all we need, a ghost,_ Hannah thought as she picked up the phone and dialed Rex's work number.

 **000000000000**

It wasn't long before Rex, accompanied by Kalu, arrived home. Hannah quickly brought the two of them up to speed of her encounter with Herbert West. "Herbert West, interesting," Rex said.

"Yes, that's who he said he was," Hannah replied.

"Well, he did live in this house when he vanished in 1921. So it is feasible that his ghost is here."

"Rex, we've been living in this house for five months now. If West's ghost was here that whole time, why have we never seen him before now.

"Hannah, remember what time of year it is," Rex said.

"Of course, Halloween is just three days away," Hannah said.

"The Eve Of Samhain, when the barrier between our world and the Spirit World weakens," Rex replied. "That, and our continued presence here in the house, no doubt woke the spirit up."

"I suppose I should have expected this," Hannah said. "We always seem to get mixed up with ghosts around Halloween."

"Yes, it does seem so," Rex said and then turned to Kalu. "Is this what you're here for? To watch how Hannah and I deal with this ghost?"

"Rex, why do you keep asking me for information that you know I can't give you," Kalu said, shaking her head.

"Well, it didn't hurt to try."

"Rex, there's something else," Hannah said and went on to tell him about West's cryptic statement about the basement. "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"I suppose we better have a look for ourselves," Rex said.

Soon the three of them were in the basement, looking for clues. It was Hannah that finally spotted it. "Rex, over here, look." She was pointing to a section of the basement wall. "Doesn't the concrete look different here?"

"You're right, Hannah, it looks a little newer. Like something has been covered over," Rex said. "Looks like we have some excavation work ahead of us."

 **000000000000**

 **OCTOBER 30** **th**

It took them two days to remove the concrete and reveal the hidden room (Hannah being limited in what she could do by her injuries). "What do you think it was?" Hannah asked. She, Rex, and Kalu stood in the basement, staring at the just uncovered hidden room.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out," Rex replied. He switched on the flashlight and the three of them proceeded into the hidden room.

"Fascinating," Kalu said as she looked around.

"Gee, thanks for the insight, Miss Spock," Hannah said sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind," Hannah said. "Sorry, Kalu, my legs are bothering me a bit right now. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Thank you, Hannah. I wasn't offended," Kalu replied.

"Hannah, look at this," Rex said. He was standing in front of what appeared be a crude altar.

"You think some religious stuff went on in here?" Hannah asked.

"It would seem so," Rex said. "And... Hello! What's this!?" He walked behind the altar.

"What is it, Rex?"

"Hannah, I think we've solved the mystery of the disappearance of Herbert West," Rex replied and pointed down towards the floor.

"Yeah, it seems so," Hannah said as her eyes fell on the skeleton that Rex was pointing at. "So this is where he's been all these decades. What happened to him? Did some ceremony he was conducting in here get out of hand?"

"Hardly that, Hannah," Rex said as he picked something up off the floor that had been near the skeleton. "This is a bullet shell. Early 20th Century by the look of it."

"That means..." Hannah said.

"It means somebody shot this man," Rex replied.

"It was Dan Cain," the ghost of Herbert West said as he materialized in front of them.

"Interesting," Kalu said as she took out her device and began tapping on it, taking notes.

"Dan Cain? Your assistant?" Rex asked the ghost.

"Yes, my assistant, and my so-called friend. He betrayed me. However, they made him do it."

"Who's 'they'?" Hannah asked.

"Your new friends. The Inner Circle," West said. "It was them!" With that, the ghost dematerialized.

"The Inner Circle?" Hannah said, baffled. "I know they did some extreme things in the past, but to murder a man in cold blood? They would go that far?"

"Well, they did mention that they would stop any attempt to bring the Old Ones back," Rex said. "However, we can't just assume the worse based on one accusation. We need to go to the source. I think it's time we had a conversation with our friend, Randolph Carter. Perhaps he can shed some light on this."

 **000000000000**

Half-an-hour later, Rex, Hannah, and Kalu were in Rex's study, when Randolph arrived, carrying what looked like an old book. "I guess you got our message," Rex said.

"Yeah, I did," Randolph replied.

"Is what the ghost said true? Did you lot make Dan Cain kill him?"

"No, Rex, it wasn't so simple," Randolph said as he placed the old book down on Rex's desk. "This is the statement of Daniel Cain. He wrote it after he shot Herbert West and gave it to my great-grandfather, Jacob Carter, who was leading the Inner Circle at the time. It pretty much tells the whole story of what happened and why."

"Well, let's have a look then," Rex said as he opened the book and began to read what was written in it.

 _I, Daniel Cain, write this after having been forced to kill my long time friend and colleague, Dr. Herbert West. This is the reason why I was forced to do so._

 _From the moment we graduated from Miskatonic University's Medical School, Herbert had always been fascinated by the mysteries of life and death. Over time, he became obsessed with the idea of bringing the dead back to life, and, God help me, I became obsessed as well. I mean who wouldn't dream of being rich and famous for defeating the Angel Of Death, right?_

 _Yet our early experiments were met with failure after failure. It seemed that we were trying to achieve the impossible. However, all that changed in 1908, when Herbert came into possession of a book called the Necronomicon. I don't know how Herbert had acquired such a book, and frankly, I don't want to know. All I do know is that Herbert claimed that, with the Necronomicon, he could finally unlock the secrets of the universe, including those of life and death._

 _Over time, Herbert became more and more obsessed with what he read in the Necronomicon. He began to mention beings he referred to as the "Old Ones" and how they could help him finally defeat death once and for all, if he could only bring them back to Earth._

 _In 1913, I was approached by a group called the Inner Circle, which was led by a man named Jacob Carter. They told me that they were aware of what Herbert was attempting to do. They told me that, in the past, others had attempted to do what Herbert was doing now, and had been forced to act to stop them. They asked me to watch Herbert, and inform them when and if I felt that things were getting out of hand. Out of fear and concern for Herbert, I agreed._

 _Things finally came to a head in this year of 1921. Herbert had built an altar room in the basement of our house in Arkham some two year ago. In that room, he had chanted strange incantations in a language I couldn't even begin to understand, and had made sacrifices to his Old Ones. Until this point, the sacrifices had been animals only._

 _However, on this horrible day in 1921, I went into the altar room and saw a boy, not more than six years old, lying on the altar. I immediately recognized that boy as young Billy Clarke, who had been reported missing by his family the day before. Herbert was standing over the boy, holding a dagger. I stepped forward and asked. "Herbert, what are you doing?"_

" _What does it look like I'm doing, Dan. I'm making a sacrifice," Herbert replied in a voice that sounded like it was made by someone on the brink of madness._

" _Herbert, this is insane. This is not some stray animal, it's a human being," I said. "I know of that boy, his family is looking for him."_

" _Animals were not enough to free the Old Ones," Herbert replied. "I need a more intelligent sacrifice to help open the portal to let the Old Ones into our world."_

" _Herbert, for the love of God!" I said._

" _Your God, Dan, not mine!" Herbert said as he prepared to raise the dagger._

 _I knew then that there was no hope for my friend. He was lost to all that was rational or sane. I knew what I had to do. I quickly drew my revolver and shot him six times in the chest. He fell to the floor, dead. I quickly went over and examined young Billy Clarke. Thankfully, he was alive. Herbert seemed to have drugged him, but that was all._

 _And so I've told the Inner Circle what happened. Thankfully, they took care of the rest. They made sure that Billy Clarke was returned to his family, safe and sound. They have sealed up the basement altar room, with Herbert's body still inside._

 _I will turn this statement over to Jacob Carter, of the Inner Circle. Perhaps they can keep it as a testament as to what happened to Herbert West and why it happened..._

"Well, that was interesting," Rex said as he closed the book.

"My great-grandfather kept this statement, just in case the story of what really happened to Herbert West ever came out." Randolph said. "Although the Inner Circle did not sanction the action that Cain took, we understand why he did it. As for Cain, he kept the secret himself until his death in 1973."

"West would have murdered that poor boy," Hannah said.

"Ah, yes, William Clarke," Randolph said. "Thankfully, he had no memories of his abduction and what almost happened to him. He went on to live a full life, he saw action in both World War II and Korea. He married relatively late in life, but still had seven children. The last child born, Thomas, grew up and married a local woman named Elizabeth Cross. Thomas and Elizabeth Clarke have two daughters, Sarah and Staci."

"Of course, Staci Clarke," Hannah said, thinking of their friend at the Burger Bar.

"The boy that West abducted would grow up to become her grandfather," Rex added. "Small world."

"So, you can both understand the action Cain took that day," Randolph said.

"Yes, we can," Rex said. "However, I don't think he does." He pointed towards the ghost of Herbert West, who had materialized in front of them.

"So, you've taken their side against me," West said, the accusation showing in his eyes.

"You wanted to murder a little boy, West, what do you think?" Hannah said.

"It was for the greater good. What is the life of one child compared to the secrets I could have unlocked."

"Secrets? Do you really think the Old Ones would have shared their secrets with you, West?" Rex said. "They wanted, and still want, to conquer the Earth. You were just a means to an end to them, nothing more."

"That's a lie!" West said.

"No, it's the truth," Rex replied. "Still, it doesn't matter now. Let us help you cross over, perhaps..."

"NO!" West said. "I will not cross over, not until I prove that I was right. You'll see, you'll all see that I was right. Just you wait, you haven't seen the last of me." With that, the ghost vanished.

"Looks like we lost this one, Hannah," Rex said sadly. "The obsession that West had in life, still consumes him in death."

"I guess we can't win every battle, Rex," Hannah said.

"Hannah and I have crossed quite a few ghosts over," Rex said to Kalu and Randolph. "This is our first failure."

 **000000000000**

A short time later, Rex, Hannah, Kalu, and Randolph stood in the woods behind Rex and Hannah's house and looked at the crude grave they had made for Herbert West. "It's not much, but it's better than leaving him in that basement room," Rex said.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about this?" Hannah asked.

"I wish we could," Randolph said. "However, it would reveal things that the Inner Circle wishes not revealed at this time. I hope you both can understand that."

"Yes, we can," Rex replied _. Besides, all that happened nearly a century ago. Dan Cain is long dead, it's not like he could be prosecuted for what he did. Let the past rest, even if Herbert West can't._

 **000000000000**

 **OCTOBER 31** **st**

Rex, Hannah, Kalu, and Randolph were at the Burger Bar. "Well Happy Halloween to all," Rex said, and then to Randolph. "Happy Birthday to you, Mr. Carter."

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday," Hannah said.

"Thank you both," Randolph said.

"Perhaps we should add a trick-or-treat to that Happy Birthday," Hannah said with a smile.

At that point, Staci appeared with a strange looking cake. It looked like a cross between a wedding and Halloween cake.

"I wasn't expecting a birthday cake," Randolph said.

"It's not, it's a wedding cake," Hannah said. "I asked Staci to make it for me the other day. It looks great, Staci."

"Thank you," Staci said as she put the cake down on the table in front of the two former Warlocks.

"Wedding cake?" Rex asked. "Hannah, what is this all about?"

"It's about us, Rex." Hannah said and went on to explain about her conversation with Kira. "I felt that, maybe we should discuss this. This cake was kind of a message for that."

Rex was silent for a long time.

 _Oh God, I hope I haven't gone too far,_ Hannah thought.

"Hannah, can I have a word with you outside?" Rex asked.

"Okay, sure," Hannah replied and the two former Warlocks got up and left the diner.

 **000000000000**

"Hannah, you're absolutely right," Rex said when the two of them had gotten outside.

"I was?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Hannah. And what happened this year really hit it home to me. I could have lost you when Philip hit you with his car. I can't imagine what my life would have been like had that happened. I love you, Hannah, and I always will. I want to grow old with you. So, the answer is yes, Hannah, I will marry you."

"Oh, Rex!" Hannah said and the two of them embrace in a passionate kiss. They were so absorbed that neither of them had noticed that Kalu had joined them and was watching while taking notes. Finally, Hannah did notice Kalu watching them. "Take a picture, Kalu, it will last longer."

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Kalu began.

"This is why you came here, right? To see Hannah and I get married," Rex said. "Kalu, what the hell is going on? Why would this event mean so much to you? And don't feed us some line about the Warlock Insurgency, that was years ago. I want to know why you're so fascinated with Hannah and myself and I want to know now!"

At first, Kalu was silent, but then she said something she never thought she would say. "My full name is Jenkalu Hannah Buckland."

"Jenkalu Hannah Buckland. That means that..." Rex said slowly.

"Yes, I'm a descendant of you and Hannah," Kalu admitted. "What happened here is the event that will one day start my family line. You two got married today, Halloween of 2015."

"So Rex and I do have children someday," Hannah said.

"Yes, but please don't ask me any more than that," Kalu replied. "I've already broken a dozen protocols just telling you as much as I have."

"So that's why you've been so fascinated with us," Rex said.

"Call it ancestor worship," Kalu said. "Can I trust the two of you not to say anything about this?"

"Of course, Kalu, you're secret is safe with us," Hannah said.

"Thank you both," Kalu replied gratefully.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan," Rex said.

"Well, we better go tell the others," Hannah replied and the three of them headed back into the Burger Bar to tell everyone the good news.

 **000000000000**

Although it was a Saturday, a Justice Of The Peace was quickly located and soon an impromptu wedding was taking place at the Arkham Town Hall. In attendance to Rex and Hannah's Halloween wedding were Kalu, Staci, Randolph, Richard Pickman, and, watching via Skype on Hannah's laptop, were Kira and Cole Turner.

"Well, this is very unusual," Arthur Gates, the Justice Of the Peace said.

"I know, but Hannah and I really want this," Rex said.

 _I guess it's fitting that we're getting married on Halloween,_ Hannah thought. _It's our busiest day, after all._ She looked down at the wedding dress she was wearing. It belonged to Staci's older sister, Sarah. Staci had been able to borrow it from her sister for this special occasion. _It may be a used dress, but it's lovely,_ Hannah thought. Due to her injuries, the wedding had been arranged so that she could be seated for most of it.

"The vows..." Gates began.

"We have our own," Rex said and turned to Hannah. "Hannah, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, my heart was yours. Without you, I would dwell in darkness. With you in my life, the sun will shine forever. We have come so far together, beaten incredible odds, and we shall go further still. Be mine, now and forever."

"Rex." Hannah replied: "You gave my existence meaning, when it had none. Together we are strong, united, never to be apart again. The road ahead for both of us may be difficult, with lots of unexpected turns, but I will be at your side, always."

"Right, should anyone have any objections to this couple, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace," Gates said. No one spoke. "Then by the power invested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I hear by declare you husband and wife." Everyone clapped as Rex and Hannah kissed.

"Maybe this wasn't exactly the wedding you had in mind, Hannah," Rex said. "However, I didn't want to steal their thunder." He pointed to the images of Kira and Cole on Hannah's laptop.

"Congratulations to you both," Kira said.

"Ditto," Cole added. "Sorry we couldn't be there in person. We'll be sure to inform the Halliwell sisters about this."

"Thank you both," Hannah said.

"No problem," Kira replied. "Anyway, we gotta go now. Once again, congratulations." With that, Kira and Cole signed off.

"So, Staci, how about some of that Halloween wedding cake?" Rex said, pointing to the cake that Staci had brought along with them from the Burger Bar.

"Right," Staci said and began cutting the cake into pieces for all to enjoy.

"Happy Halloween, Mrs. Buckland," Rex said to Hannah.

"Happy Halloween right back at you, Mr. Webster," Hannah replied as everyone laughed.

 _They look so happy,_ Kalu thought. _I wish I could tell them about what lies ahead, but I can't. They'll have to find out for themselves._

 **000000000000**

 **THE CATSKILL MOUNTAINS, NEW YORK STATE, SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

The ghost of Herbert West had been floating through the mountains, when he came upon the deformed woman. "Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Herbert West," West replied. "How can you see me?"

"I've been touched by the magic of the Old Ones," the woman replied. "My name is Johanna Martense."

"The Old Ones. I know of them as well," West said.

"My family and I worshipped them for generations, until that damned Englishman and his whore came along,"

"Do you mean Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster?" West asked and went on to describe Rex and Hannah.

"Yes, them," Johanna replied. "They blew up our home, killed my family. I was the only one that survived."

"Why would they do that?" West asked.

"Because they fear the Old Ones," Johanna replied.

"Which is nonsense," West said. "The Old Ones mean the world no harm, and they would look kindly on those that help them."

"Such as us," Johanna said.

"Yes. I suggest we work together, Johanna. Perhaps we can find a way to bring the Old Ones back. Then perhaps Buckland and Webster will finally see that I was right,"

"Yes, but first I need to do this," Johanna said and then uttered some words in a language West had never heard before.

"What...," was all West had time to say before he suddenly fell to the ground. "I'm corporal again. How did you do that?" West asked as he held up his now solid hands.

"I had a powerful book called _De Vermis Mysteriis_ ," Johanna said. "It was destroyed along with my family. However, I've committed many of the spells to memory, including the one that I just used on you. Now you can help me in my quest to free the Old Ones, and settle some scores along the way."

"Of course I'll help you. Now that you've given me life again," West replied.

"The Old Ones be praised," Johanna said.

"The Old Ones be praised," West repeated.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
